This invention relates to an improvement for temple ornamental mechanisms of spectacles or eyeglasses and, more particularly, to spectacles which have replaceable and freely movable temple ornaments using a hinge, which provide the spectacles with quite original designs.
As well known, spectacles are worn in front of the human eyes. When spectacled, there is a big change in one's facial appearance and image. Spectacles now have been regarded as a kind of fashionable accessory, in addition to the practical purpose of eyesight correction.
People have come to want more and more spectacles equipped with a special personality, i.e., with high fashion and with some desirable decorations. As a result, jewels or the like have been set in the front of the frame or at a temple position of the spectacles.
The conventional ornaments or decorations are incorporated in a fixed and static condition. To date the ornaments have not been manufactured as dynamic and powerful designs and the ornaments were not simply and freely replaced in a practical manner.